Irresistable Way
by Sharl
Summary: Roy has founded a new way to make Edward drink his milk. Pairing: RoyxEd


Disclaimer: If I own Full Metal Alchemist, this pairing would be official.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic, so if you're disturbed with this, please push the back button.

Author Notes: Hello, this is my first try at FMA. I made this because Roy and Edward's are too damn cute to be missed. Well, enough of babbling, now onto the fic! Please enjoy!!

Irresistible Way

Clank! Clank! Clank!

That was the sound which was heard from the Eastern Headquarter on one fine day. It was not carpenters that were nailing their beloved nails, nor was it blacksmiths forging new weapons. It was Alphonse Elric in his armor running through the corridor, heading to the Colonel's office. Havoc and Hawkeye who were busy studying some paper works snapped their heads up. Not so long after, the only woman in the headquarter spoke.

"Alphonse Elric, what brings you here? Do you have any mission to report?" she asked.

The said guy stopped before scratching his back head nervously.

"No...but I want to talk to the Colonel for a moment. There is something important I need to discuss with him." Satisfied with that answer, Hawkeye nodded, gesturing Al to continue on his mission. Al muttered 'thanks' before started to run again. This time Havoc shook his head.

"Gee, I wonder how long this building can hold with him sinking it a centimeter with each of his step," he shrugged before lighting another cigarette.

On the other hand, the door of Roy's office slammed open. The Colonel put on his gloves, ready to burn anybody who just came in alive. Realizing it was Al, he dropped his hand. It was useless to burn him anyway; that armor was really tough. Alphonse bowed deep. Too deep if I may add.

"Please, please, please!! Colonel, please help me!" Al said in desperate tone. Roy blinked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Havoc's head popped on the kitchen door. He lost a bet to Hawkeye and the woman dared him to ask Roy what he was doing. The Flame Alchemist was in the kitchen, stirring something suspicious in a pot. And being Roy Mustang, no one had the courage to disturb him, well save from that chibi Full Metal. The blonde was the only one who didn't realize Roy's well known temper. 'Mess with me, you'll die painfully' was Roy's motto. It was the reason why just Havoc's head that was dare to show up. He was ready to run whenever that gloved hand rose.

"Can't you see that I'm cooking?" Roy answered the question with another one. Havoc didn't know why, but sometimes the black-haired man could make you feel like you was an idiot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The knocking sound on the door made Roy Mustang glanced up from the book he was reading that night. He smirked before walked very slowly to the said door. Just when he wanted to opened it, the beloved door was knocked down. Thanks to Roy's wonderful reflexes, he managed burn it to ashes before it came down to him. He glared at the short alchemist who just appeared.

"Such a good way to confirmed that you are here," said Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"URUSAI!! Can't you open the door faster?!" Edward barked.

Without saying anything else, the Full Metal stormed through the door. He placed his suitcase on the floor before sat on the nearby couch. The blonde huffed before Roy spoke again.

"So? What brings you here?" Sometimes, pretending to be innocent wasn't so bad, was it?

Ed grumbled so that the older guy barely heard it. "What? What did you say?" asked Roy.

"I said 'Al kicked me out', you kuso taisa!!" shouted Edward.

"Oh, I see. But that was not the reason why you came here, was it?"

"So where am I going to go?! I have no one I can depend in this city except you, baka!!"

"Is that so?"

Edward gritted his teeth but he said nothing. He simply turned around so he wouldn't face the 'kuso taisa'. He knew Roy loved to tease him.

"Have you eaten something?" asked the older guy. The younger nodded and before he could speak something else, he felt familiar lips covering his own. Usually Roy's tongue would be on Ed's lips, begging for entrance. But this time was different. Feeling rather impatient, Ed's tongue came out, and strangely Roy opened his lips. Something sweet was in Roy's mouth, which Edward recognized as candy. He never felt any candy like this, or perhaps because he was not eating it alone. When the candy melted, they broke apart. Both panting heavily, inhaled the oxygen.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

Roy just smiled innocently before answered, "It was candy. Milk candy."

Edward's eyes widened. That was MILK? Wow, Alphonse had been bugging him to drink milk since he could speak and failed all the time. But Roy just kissed him and he already 'drank' milk? Before Ed could ask more, Roy spoke. "Alphonse came to my office this morning. He begged me to make you drink milk, because he wanted you to grow taller."

The blonde scowled at the word _taller_ and gave his lover what he had considered as death glare. The Flame Alchemist simply ignored it –because the glare didn't frightening at all- and continued,

"Well, he came and I realized there is no way you would drink milk. So I made you these candies. Now, would you like to try another one?" Roy smiled mischievously and lifted the next candy to Edward's lips. The Full Metal grinned before opened his mouth. It seemed Roy had found a way to make him drink his milk. And an irresistible one indeed.

The End

AN: Care to review, anyone?


End file.
